


Key to my car

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cars, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Failwolf, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek locks his keys into his car. He gets help from someone unexpected in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key to my car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverblue_navy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverblue_navy/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Klucz do mojego auta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765067) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> The real title is "Key to my ~~heart~~ car" but sadly I couldn't manage the strike in the title. The inspiration from this came from Beth, who locked her keys into her car (I don't think there was a handsome deputy that helped her though :/) The rating is mostly (exclusively) for Derek's language and dirty thoughts...
> 
> This is also the fic that's gotten most notes on tumblr: 368!

”Fuck.”

Derek tries the door handle on his car again, even though he knows it’s locked. It’s just as locked as it was the last time he tried to make it open. He can see the keys in the keyhole if he leans forward to block out the sun. They’re just hanging there; the small keychain wolf Laura has bought him hangs there,  _mocking_ him.

Derek considers smashing the window, but it’s a  _Camaro_  and even if he could afford the repair for a smashed window he just  _can’t_.

Fucking Laura. It’s all her fault. She distracted him by talking about some cute guy she’d met that would be ‘perfect for you, Derek.’ Derek may or may not make a face as he repeats her words in his head.

“Fuck,” he swears again.

A mother with two children in a shopping cart walks by and gives him a dirty look. Derek glares back at her. His glare only seems to intensify her glare.

Derek sighs and pulls up his phone from his pocket, contemplating calling… well, someone. Laura’s the one who has keys to his apartment where a spare key for his car is. But calling Laura would mean she would mock him for the rest of his miserable life. Derek would rather leave his car and  _walk_ home than give her that satisfaction. He considers calling Isaac to come pick him up and then drive him home so he can get his spare key from the apartment and- Fuck, the key to the apartment is hanging right next to the rubber wolf and the car key. Mocking him. Always with the fucking mockery.

He only has two options: calling Laura or smashing the window. He has no idea which of the options is the worst. Someone interrupts his thoughts by clearing their throats. Derek startles and turns around only to come face to face with a young deputy with dark, tousled hair and brown, sparkling eyes. Derek can think of a few fantasies from his spank bank that has started like this. He gulps because the deputy is quite a lot like someone Derek could imagine doing  _things_  with.

“Can I help you?” the deputy asks and Derek thinks that had this been a porno the deputy would’ve had him with the front against the car, examining him in a totally not legal way for a police officer.

Sadly, this isn’t a porno.

“Uh,” Derek says. He needs to get laid. Like yesterday. He can’t stand around daydreaming about some hot cop like some kind of teenager. “I’ve locked my keys inside. I’m contemplating whether I should smash the window or call my sister.”

“I’d suggest you’d call the sister, but if you’re thinking of smashing the window of this beauty then I have no idea what kind of sister you have. I’m an only child,” the deputy says, taking a step closer and a few moles get visible across his quite pale cheeks. His lips are pink and _god_ , they’d look absolutely beautiful around his…

“Yeah.” Derek has no idea what he’s responding to. He’s going to get himself arrested if he keeps this up. For what, he doesn’t know, probably indecency.

“I’ll give you a third option,” the deputy says and steps closer, so close that if Derek stretched out his arm he’d touch the deputy’s chest. It’s quite a nice chest, too, lean but with broad shoulders and then a narrow waist. The pants are quite tight and if Derek looks he thinks he can see a promising bulge. Not that he’s looking or anything.

“Sorry, what?” Derek says and god, what’s wrong with him?

The guy – deputy, dammit! He’s an officer of the law and Derek’s objectifying him like a piece of meat – smiles and Derek’s knees might go a bit weak. If he survives this, he’ll go to a bar and pick up the first guy with brown hair and pale skin, preferably with moles across his cheeks and pink, plush lips…

“I’ll give you a third option,” the deputy smiles, “I’ll open the door for you.”

Derek narrows his eyes. Do the police have some kind of universal key for all doors? He hasn’t heard of this.

“I’ll help you if you promise not to tell anyone,” the deputy says and steps even closer, as if he’s revealing a secret. Derek wants to know all of his secrets.

“Okay,” Derek says, nods, and gets a whiff of the guy’s cologne – he smells really good. Derek would agree to anything.

“You can’t tell anyone, okay?” the deputy says, eyes narrowing and if Derek didn’t know better he’d think that the deputy was about to do something illegal.

“Okay.”

“Especially not the sheriff, he’d kill me.”

Derek nods even though he has no idea what the deputy is even talking about. Maybe he does have some kind of universal key but isn’t supposed to have it? The guy steps up to the door of Derek’s car, looking over his shoulders in a obviously suspicious way and Derek’s eyes narrows. The guy picks up something from his pocket, maybe a key? No, it’s not a key, it’s something else, but Derek can’t see what. Derek snorts when he realizes that the guy – a deputy – is picking his lock in a definitely illegal way. In a few seconds he’s gotten the door to open and shut off the alarm.

“Do they teach you that at the academy?” Derek asks and the guy’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. The pink goes down his neck and Derek wonders if he’s chest is pink as well. That pale skin would probably get pink quite quickly if Derek dragged his stubble over it. The guy scratches at his neck.

“Not really, so… don’t tell the sheriff, please.”

Derek smirks a bit at him.

“Do you often do illegal things?”

The deputy smirks back at him.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Had semi-public sex in a car?”

The deputy kind of freezes and it’s first now that Derek realizes that he’s been kind of in motion all the time. Fuck, why did he say that? He tries to drag his eyes away from the deputy’s face, but he can’t. The deputy licks his lips and Derek’s eyes snaps down to his lips, those pink, wet lips.

“I haven’t,” the deputy replies at last. “Not yet,” he adds after a beat of silence.

Derek’s eyes snap up to the deputy’s again. His heart is beating like mad in his chest, if he’s interpreting this right then…

“And not before the other person buys me dinner.”

Yeah, he is. The attraction is obviously mutual.

“Okay.” Derek wets his own lips, relishing in the fact that the deputy’s eyes zero in on  _his_  lips this time. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“Yeah.”

The deputy smiles and takes a step closer. Derek doesn’t back away. He can almost feel the other man’s heat seeping through his clothes and he wants to lean in and bury his face in the other man’s neck, kiss his way up his jaw and ravish him…

The deputy picks up a notepad, scrabbling down something with a pen he conjured out of nowhere, and then rips off the note. He holds out the note to Derek and Derek stares at it, not really comprehending. The deputy snorts on a laugh and then slips the note in Derek’s jeans pocket. His fingers graze the side of Derek’s groin through the fabric and Derek wants to push into the touch, but he stays frozen. The fingers leave and the deputy drops his hand to his side, the note obviously left in Derek’s pocket.

“Now you have my address and number. You can pick me up at seven thirty tonight.”

“Okay,” Derek nods and the deputy smiles.

“By the way, I’m Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“I’ll see you tonight, Derek,” Stiles smiles before he swags away. Derek watches his ass in those tight pants as he walks away. It’s a very nice ass.

Derek can’t wait for the night to come…

Fuck, he’ll have to cancel on his movie night with Laura and that means he has to tell her the truth.

He turns when a car honks and a cruiser bypasses him, Stiles giving him a two-fingered wave as he drives past. Derek smiles. It’ll be totally worth telling Laura, he can tell. 


End file.
